tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Back on His Feet
Log Title: Back on His Feet Characters: Dust Devil, Optimus Prime, Scales, Spike Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: August 12, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Optimus Prime is cured! Just a couple tests, and he's released from medical to lead once again. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 21:49:24 on Monday, 12 August 2019.' Optimus has been resting in a special containment area of quarantine while Scales's treatment worked its way through his systems. For a while it was touch and go, with Optimus moaning in delirium and pain as his systems threatened to dangerously overheat. Now, however, he's been quiet and steady for several solid groons. His vitals are stable. The only question is - did it work? No better time than now to find out. Scales is on the job, clambering up to first peek and see if Optimus is awake, then to check the monitors. Spike has been hanging out, mainly for other stuff, but he's been putting off going home to see if Optimus Prime's treatment takes. He puts down his iPad, where he's been catching up on the news and looks over at Scales. "Is he up?" Dust Devil had been resting for the most part. His feet were a bit sore from alot of walking. Besides it was quiet here. So for now he's just behaving. And since he's awake he's not trying to wander off currently. Hearing a change in the activity, he turns to look at what Scales is working on. With a flash of cerulean blue, Optimus's optics power on. He gently raises his head to look around, careful not to move around too much while hooked up to Scales's machines. Spotting the tiny medic, he smiles - visible on his unmasked face. "Scales," he greets her. "How does it look?" Prime flexes his fingers, testing his hands. Vitals show all green for now. Still, Optimus remains still until told to do otherwise. Scales beams at Optimus. "Hey! It looks good so far. Feel free to sit up if you want. I'm gonna take a sample to double-check, but I'm pretty sure you're clear." And she gets a needle to extract some energon. Spike stands outside. He tilts his head, looking on to see if everything will go smoothly. It should go smootly. It has to go smoothly. Optimus sits up very carefully and swings his long legs over the edge of the medbed. He continues flexing his hands, twisting his neck and bending his elbows as well. "No lack of mobility," he reports. Looking anxiously over at the monitors, he asks with uncharacteristic apprehension, "How does my T-cog look?" He glances back at the Autobots watching him, uncomfortable in his unusual vulnerability. Dust Devil says, " Sorry op...yer T-cog completely froze up. You'll have ta learn ta master yer power without tranforming. But I'm sure it'll be fine!" Dust Devil grins mischieviously of course. Spike looks over and leeeeeeers at Dust Devil. Scales takes the sample and hangs on to it for a moment while she takes another look at the monitors. "The nucleosis shocked it good, but it looks stable. Worth trying to transform if you feel up to it." She rolls her optics at Dust Devil. Optimus narrows his optics at Dust Devil, but while there is a hint of annoyance there is no outward sign of untoward aggression. Optimus turns and nods to Scales before stepping forward, making room to transform. After glancing around to make sure he doesn't knock anything over, Optimus powers down his optics. The characteristic transforming sound starts, pauses.... and then Optimus transforms successfully into his semi mode, sans trailer. You can almost hear the trumpet fanfare. Spike gulps and gives a sideways smirk and breathes out in relief. He then mutters silently "Now, just to transform back into your robot mode." Dust Devil says, "Yeah if you only go into vehicle mode you'll have only SEMI transformed...." Scales snickers and hops down from the slab, taking the sample to her lab bench to set it in the centrifuge so it can be properly tested in a bit. From his semi mode, Optimus chuckles. "You're straining for those jokes more than I'm straining to transform, Dust Devil. Is this part of my testing? Because if I can deal with Dust Devil without losing my patience, I'm not sure what further proof is needed," he jokes good-naturedly. With less effort this time, Optimus transforms back into his robot mode. His rarely seen smile beams brightly. Turning to Scales, he asks, "How's it look, doctor?" Dust Devil snickers at the lousy joke. "Nono, see if you don't want to swat me then we know that the cure made you too nice...We'll have to stick you in a room wearing a con symbol with Red ALert. And if you can successfully convince him that yer not a spy and manage to not strangle him...THEN yer safe." Spike breathes out a sigh of relief. Prime certainly seems like he's back to his usual self. Scales looks very pleased, her optics happy yellows and bright pinks. "I'm convinced! I'm clearing you from quarantine. If the sample also comes back clear, I'll release you from medical then." Optimus's smile turns into a slight smirk. "Excellent work, doctor. Chromia was wise to give you more responsibility." Looking around at the other Autobots, Optimus says with some resignation, "Well, if the sample comes back clear, I guess it'll be time to stop lazing around and get back to work." Chuckling, Optimus reaches over and picks up his mouthplate, taking a moment to affix it back to his face. Once again, he looks and sounds like Optimus Prime. Spike looks over at Scales and nods. "Kudos, Scales! I know how tirelessly you've worked on this." He looks at Dust Devil. "Looks like I'll have some good news to report back to Earth." Dust Devil grins at Spike. "yep! you can tell Carley about your exploits with cybertronian bondage..." A forcefield appears around Dust Devil. Scales hehs. "Yup! Now we just gotta treat, oh, just over a hundred other people and get -them- back on their feet." She huffs, but still seems more cheered than daunted by the prospect. Spike would love to throw something at Dust Devil, but not in front of the Autobot leader. He rolls his eyes at Dusty and looks at Scales. "How long do you think it's going to take to replicate the treatment?" Scales pulls out her datapadd, both to make notes and to check her older ones. "With the necessary heating and cooling cycles, it takes just over 30 hours to make a batch. Good news is, we can do that in larger quantities so long as we use the right equipment. After that, it'll be a few hours to administer and watch for complications as it does its job. Then, a bit of rest before discharge." She looks back up. "It's gonna be a load of work to get everybody done, that's fer sure, but not much of it's difficult. Just a lotta hours. We'll prob'ly hafta work in groups." Optimus Prime listens to Scales's assessment and nods. "Well," he suggests. "Heal the medical personnel first, so they can help cure the others. After that, command staff, and make them help as well. I need to check in with Aegis and Star Saber, and then I will be back to assist you. Once I'm cleared to leave, of course," he adds humbly. Dust Devil grins, "You should start him off simply.... I think janitorial duties would make sure that his systems don't overheat.." He rubs his chin, "Ya probably need ta be fully relaxed before ya find out about the requiem blaster and everything..." Spike shakes his head in disbelief at Dust Devil. "Dusty...really?" He looks at Optimus Prime and grins cautiously "How you feelin', Optimus?" Scales nods assent to Prime, even though she's mentally arguing with herself about whether or not a certain Dinobot counts as command staff and can be moved up sooner. Optimus Prime looks over at Dust Devil patiently. "Custodial work is necessary and valid. I would not consider myself above such work if it was needed. Uplift has set a fine example for us to follow. As for the rest," Prime's voice finds a slight edge. "I've kept up on reports and am aware of the current state of affairs. In my... muddled state, I gave poor orders as to how to deal with the situation. I am now willing to listen more humbly to those with experience in this matter." Turning to Spike, he replies, "I am ashamed of my former actions, but I am ready to move forward with greater wisdom." Spike nods, but gestures "Yeah, but mentally, physically...how you feelin'?" Scales works on her datapadd, both to officially reset quarantine status and to calculate amounts. "Might have to wait on Omega Supreme until we can work up -enough-," she mutters to herself. Dust Devil says, "Yeah...muddled state." He frowns and looks away staring at a spot on the wall. Guess it's just good yer back."" Spike freezes slightly at Scales' mention. "Oh...I didn't know he was affected as well." Optimus Prime chuckles. "Tired, Spike," Prime admits. "But I have rested long enough. The Decepticons are threatening Autobot bases and neutral city-states alike. Imager is missing. The Fallen is out there. The sooner I get back to work, the faster the Autobots will be ready to accept the challenges we face." Optimus looks at Scales expectantly, waiting for her to officially release him from Medical. Autobot leader or no, Iacon Medical is HER domain. In the meanwhile, he says quietly to Dust Devil, "We must talk soon. I'm prepared to listen." Luckily for Optimus, the centrifuge dings right about then. Scales perks and bounds over, taking a bit off the top and sliding it in to analyze. It's only maybe another minute while she examines the sample before waving back at Optimus. "Good news! No stray bits of the poison in here. You're cleared." She picks up her datapadd to make the necessary note in Prime's file. Spike breathes out a relieved sigh. "Awesome! Great work, Scales!" Dust Devil says, "Talk about what? How doin the right thing apparently is NOT the way ta do things. Not exactly sure what this is ta speak about." Optimus Prime sounds pleased. "Thank you, Scales." He looks over the rest of the Autobots. "I must check in with the rest of Command, but then I will make myself available for any further concerns," he promises with a significant glance at Dust Devil. At Dust Devil's comment, however, his voice sours. "It is not always clear what the 'right thing' is, Dust Devil, but as I've said - I'm willing to listen." Scales looks up to smile her toothy grin at Optimus, then meanders back towards Spike. "I think it'll be almost a week before we have everything ready to do Omega Supreme. When that comes 'round, though, Fortress Maximus would be a great help if you think he'd be up for it." GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Spike nods. He plans on going home to at least check on Sparkplug, and see his daughter off to school. But so far, the only test he's done for Fort Max is just transforming the guy. He nods slowly, ready and willing. "Uh...suuurrrre. Absolutely." GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Dust Devil gets quiet and just sits there, staring at the wall again. Spike says hopefully "Maybe...Cerebros can see that when Fortress Maximus is transformed, even in robot mode, he wouldn't need to be used for offense. Maybe he can 'talk' Omega Supreme down." He looks at Scales cautiously. "For his size...how long would it take for the treatment to take?" Suspecting Dust Devil was built by Alpha Trion solely to test his patience, Optimus Prime says, "Very well. If needed, I will be in the Decagon. Again, Scales, thank you. Keep me apprised of Ratchet's condition," he says quietly, glancing towards the room where Ratchet slowly recuperates while awaiting new legs and hands. Glancing between Scales and Spike, Prime makes his exit while they talk shop. Scales lets out a stream of smoke. "Well, assuming we can adequately control rate of flow, it shouldn't take any longer than anybody else. Which means, maybe as long as four hours to work all the way through. The bad part is that the heat generation and necessary cooling will also be geometrically larger according to his size. Bein' able to do the work is about logistics more'n medical expertise." GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of Immense difficulty. Spike says in an exaggerated tone "FOUR HOURS?!" He shakes his head. "Sorry...yeah...that...that sounds right." Spike looks at Dust Devil "I gotta jet back to Earth for a few days..." He looks at Scales. "I WILL be back for the Omega Supreme thing though..." He nods to Dust Devil. "I'll...talk to Cerebros about Omega Supreme, but would you mind still watchin' him and mentoring him?" He adds "I think the arrangement has been working out okay, haven't you?" Dust Devil nods to Spike when he makes his request. He turns and looks back at the wall, frowning. Spike heads out. He turns around and spots Dust Devil frowning. He lets out a sigh. Log session ending at 00:07:59 on Tuesday, 13 August 2019.